The Wedding
by Goggiebe
Summary: A one shot (maybe 2 chapter tops if people request) What if Sam decide at the wedding he wanted Andy back and Kisses her in front of everyone on the dance floor.


The Wedding

This is a one shot maybe 2 chapters tops.

Summary.. What if Sam marches over and kisses Andy in the middle of the reception.

An idea that was mention on TWC..

Enjoy!

It was the eve of Frank and Noelle Wedding, Andy and girls were having a girls nite with the bride. They were all having fun, that Andy ending up singing after several drinks and everyone was speechless cause Andy could sing. After hours of partying the went to bed

Next Morning was the Wedding. Sam was over at franks helping him get ready cause he was the best man of course. Frank was trying to tie his now tie and was having problem doing and ask Sam "hey help me with this" Sam looks at frank like seriously? And said I was going to ask u how " so they both laugh and Sam decide YT a video on how it's done. While they were getting frank was talking about like and relationship and some of what frank was saying was making Sam Think of a certain Brunette that he wishes he was with but he made a choice to stick by Marlo cause she was Not Andy

As the day goes, the Bride ended up missing and everyone was out looking for Noelle who happen to pull a Julia Roberts move in the "Running Bride" cause she was scare and found out she might have breast cancer. Traci and Steve ended up finding Noelle,& After Traci talk Noelle goes to frank and tells him and they pledge there love and decide to get married after all.

Across town Andy and Nick are stuck in a car waiting for a suspect to come down and Andy is upset cause she's missing the wedding, so nick decide to call Dov and have him put his phone on speaker so they can here the wedding an Andy is touch by what Nick did and tells him thanks.

After the wedding was done,nick up the phone and turn to Andy and confess to Andy his feelings for her. Andy is fabergast she had no idea Nick had feeling for her and she about to tell she didn't feel that way cause she still Hung up on a certain Detective that made her inside turn to mush and still love when there suspect finally comes down. Finally Andy say they can go to the reception

The reception is now in full swing, and everyone is having a good time except for Sam who's miserable and dateless since Marlo left town for a bit. So Sam goes to the bar and order a scotch and start to think about his life and what he wants out of life and to have some one to love and share his life with unconditional and all sudden Sam felt her come into the room and smile. Finally his Brunette doe eye rookie was here and turns to look at her but his heart start beating at the sight of her. His Andy was breath taking beautiful in that dress and it made him want to run to her and claim hers as his once again but he couldn't cause he was with Marlo now.

As Sam watches her from the bar, he see Nick approach her and start talking to her and Sam sense that the talk is something personal and it's look like Andy is uncomfortable with it and nick turns to leave and Andy stand there alone, Sam decide to go back to drinking when Oliver slaps him on the back and say "here your chance brother, she here alone, and it clearly shows she still loves u cause I heard nick declare his love for her and she turned him down saying she not over a Sam and she was kidding herself that she was. So Man up Sam and go get your girl before its too late" with that Oliver leaves and Sam starting to digest what Oliver said, and has an epiphany and realize his Andy still love him and he has a second chance with her and a from him that was enough. He not going let her go again. he will deal with Marlo when she gets back.

So Sam gulp down his drink and stalks over to where Andy is standing and grabs her and kisses her. Andy is taken back at Sam kissing her but gives in and kisses him back with all the love she has for him. Sam can believe she kissing him back and his has her back in his arms. He feels it will be all a dream but when he hears Oliver hollering get a room he knows it's not a dream.

After few minutes fuse together Sam and Andy both pull away and smile at each other and Sam say in his sexy whispery voice"I Love u Andy and would u like to get out of here so we can talk? " Andy thinks about it and smiles and say yes let get out of here and we do need to talk.

So Sam kisser her once more and take her hand and they leave the reception together as Jerry looks on from the back and whisper "About time brother, about time" and smiles and starts to disappear

The end


End file.
